Plik:♫♥☆ MASTERBOY - GET IT ON (Concert Live) ☆♥♫
Opis ♫♥☆ MASTERBOY - GET IT ON (Concert Live) ☆♥♫ El grupo ha constado de tres integrantes Tommy Schleh, Enrico Zabler y Trixi Delgado aunque al final de su carrera (por ahora esperamos) después de la despedida de su cantante vocal Triri Delgado, su ausencia fué cubierta por Linda Rocco y ésta fue suplida por Annabell Krischak. En enero de 1990 Enrico y Tommy forman oficialmente un grupo llamado Masterboy cuyo primer single será el tema titulado "Dance to the beat. En noviembre de 1990 Masterboy regresan a su estudio de grabación ,y como resultado aparece su segundo single "Shake up and dance". En julio de 1991 lanzan su tercer single "I need your love". En Septiembre de 1991 lanzan su primer disco "The Masterboy Family". En Julio de 1993 lanzan su segundo disco "Feeling alright". En agosto de 1993 lanzan el segundo single de este segundo disco titulado "Everybody needs somebody" siendo en este tema la primera vez que aparece Trixy Delgado la cantante femenina que se mantuvo en el grupo hasta 1996. En Septiembre de 1993 producen "I got to give it up" En Julio de 1994, Masterboy lanza sus éxitos rompedores y sin duda más conocidos de ellos "Feel the heat of the night and "Get it on". En Agosto de 1994, Masterboy lanza su tercer disco "Differents Dreams En septiembre de 1994, Masterboy recibe en Alemania el disco de Oro por las mas de 300000 copias de su single "Feel the heat of the night". En Marzo de 1995, Masterboy viajan a brasil, cosa que ellos no podían imaginar, éxito total. En Junio de 1995 produce el single que es exito "Generation of love". En Enero de 1996, Masterboy empiezan el año con su single "Land of dreaming". En Julio de 1996, Trixy Delgado abandona el grupo. Su lugar es ocupado por una cantante Americana que vive en Alemania Linda Rocco, cuyo debut con el grupo viene a través del single "Mister Feeling", cuyo video esta realizado en Andalucía. En Octubre de 1996, editan su nuevo single "Show me colours". En Enero de 1997, Masterboy es galardonado en Alemania por tener los singles con mas éxito de ese país, además editan su nuevo single "Just for you" cuyo video fue realizado en la catedral de Goteborg (Suecia). En Julio de 1997 lanzan su single "La ola Hand in Hand" grabado en Euro reggae. En Enero de 1998 sacan el single "Nights of Broadway" el cual solo es lanzado en vinilo. En Agosto de 1998 es lanzado el single "Dancing forever". El estilo de este single es Disco-House, contando para ello con Linda Rocco. Este single es bastante interesante, pero muy distinto a la música que ellos han echo siempre. En Junio de 1999 Linda Rocco abandona el grupo siendo esta reemplazada por Annabell Kay. Su primera aparicion viene mediante el lanzamiento el 28 de Junio de 1999 del single titulado "Porque te vas". En Enero de 2000 el grupo lanza el single "I like to like it". El 13 de Junio de 2000 el grupo lanza el single "Feel de heat of the night 2000" versión del de 1994, el cual entra a formar parte del álbum "The best of Masterboy" siendo una edición limitada. El 28 de Octubre de 2002 es lanzado el nuevo single "I need a lover " donde Trixy regresa. Hoy en día se siguen escuchando sus temas, apareciendo nuevas versiones de sus éxitos como la versión de "Feel the heat of the night 2003" el cual tiene varios remixes destacando sobre todo además de su remix club, el remix realizado por Special D. MASTERBOY returns, we want a concert in PERÚ. Este video fue realizado y creado con fragmentos de clips, únicos que gracias a mi ingenio pude realizarlo para compartirlo con todos Uds. y espero que sea de su mejor agrado. Si te gusto el Video, dale "Me gusta" o "Compártelo" en Facebook, Twitter y Google Eso me ayudaría mucho :) "Suscríbete" Dj Masterboy2000ful ArequipA - Perú (South America) Kategoria:Filmy